Mutants Like Us
by SPARK187
Summary: This story mainly centers around Rachael and a mutant named Flame.  Mine own original character. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Damsel In Distress

**Okay, this is a crossover between TMNT and a mixture of X-Men Evolution and the X-Men movies with a few original characters to make it more interesting. First let me tell you a little something about the OS that appears in this first chapter. Her name is Linette Baker, she's a 16 year old mutant at the Xavier Academy. She has platinum hair with black strikes, and violet eyes, average height, but thin. She has the power of fire. She can manipulate as well as create fire. She can create flame on her body, but as an outline. She also has the ability to fly. Codename: Flame. **

**Okay, on with the story…**

**Chapter One: Damsel In Distress**

It was typical evening in the Turtles Lair. Michelangelo was quietly playing his video games. Donatello was in his workshop diligently working on a new invention. Splinter was meditating in his room, when suddenly a whirlwind of loud angry voices could be heard from a nearby sewer tunnel.

"I don't wanna hear it, Leo!" Raphael shouted.

"Look I was just pointing out…" Leo started to say, but was abruptly cut off.

"I don't care to talk out it!" Raphael shouted as he stomped off to his room.

Donatello had come out of his workshop to see what the commotion was about. He looked over at Michelangelo. "Hey, Mikey, what's going on?"

Michelangelo just shook his head back and forth. "They're at it again."

"Hmmm…" Donatello said, putting his hand to his chin. "Third time this week. That's excessive even for those two."

Suddenly Raphael came out of his room wearing his leather jacket April bought him for Christmas.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Leonardo asked as Raphael passed him.

"Out!" he shouted as he reached the entrance to their lair. "Away from you." With that he took off down the sewer tunnel to the old abandoned parking garage where he left his bike. As he got on it, he said, "Just you and me baby." He put on his helmet and took off down the street.

* * *

><p>Linette Baker walked the streets of the city. She was in such a bad mood. Once again she had gotten another lecture from Cyclops about responsibility. She just wished he would lighten up some. The guy was only 17, but sometimes she thought he acted like he was 40. She looked at her watch. 10:45 pm. She still had more than an hour before curfew, and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.<p>

She went to a little café' on the corner and ordered a chilli dog and fries. It was late and she hadn't eaten since lunch time and downed the chilli dog in a few seconds time. She ate her fries in threes dipping them generously in the honey mustard sauce, since she loathed ketchup. She thought the other people in the establishment must have thought her a pig, but she was hungry. She drank her soda quickly and ordered another chilli dog for the road.

She left the café' and checked her watch again. 11:20. More than enough to get home. She walked down several alleys, taking a short cut. She would be home in no time. She really wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her. Something Logan repeatedly said was her greatest flaw. Of course, she didn't take it too seriously. Plus, she had something more important on her mind, a red hot chilli dog just waiting to be devoured. As she was half way through eating it she heard a sound. She looked around but didn't see anything. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind, dropping her half eaten chilli dog on the ground. Two teenage boys grabbed her and threw her up against the brick wall. She looked down to see the remains of her ruined dinner.

"Look what you idiots did!" she shouted. The boy with the purple Mohawk looked at the chilli dog and then back at her and laughed. He ran a hand over her face and reached over and pulled her hair.

"Ya shouldn't be worrying 'about ya dinner," he said, laughing sadistically.

"Yeah," the boy with the green spikey hair said. He held her hands behind her back. "Ya should be worrying 'bout we gonna do to ya."

"You don't let me go right now," she said in a calm voice. "You'll both regret it." She spit in the face the boy who held her hands. The other one quickly slapped her in the face.

"That does it," she said. She closed her eyes, and her body started to heat up. Suddenly smoke came off the boy who was holding her hands. He quickly let do, and screamed in pain.

"You, bitch," the other shouted the punched her in the stomach. She fell to the ground writhing in pain. "Yer one a them freaks."

"Look whose callin' who a freak!" A voice came from the alley entrance. The boy with the Mohawk looked up to see something standing there, but he couldn't make out who it was. "Feel lucky, Punk."

The two boys both forgot about Linette and went straight for the stranger who was interrupting their fun. In the shadows Linette could see the silhouette of a Sai. She wondered who in the city would be carrying a weapon like that. She staggered to her feet, and even though she was still in pain she wanted to help the stranger. She outstretched her hand and a thin line of fire came forth smacking the kid with the spikey hair in the ass. A high-pitched screamed came out of him as he fell to the ground. The other kid had taken off. Still unsteady on her feet she held onto the wall for balance.

The stranger in the leather jacket looked over towards her. "Ya okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "No thanks to those assholes."

The stranger looked down the kid slumped out on the ground. The kid looked over at Linette and pointed at her. "That, bitch, is a fuckin' freak."

The stranger squatted down the looked the kid straight in the eye. "Watch who you're calling a freak." The kid screamed again as the stranger backed away from him. He tried crawling away, but the stranger kicked him in his already singed ass. The kid made it quickly to his feet and ran off.

Linette let out a little laugh. "Yeah, keep runnin', loser!" she shouted. She looked over at the stranger not yet seeing his face. "Thanks, for helping me out."

"No, problem," he said as she came towards him. He shied away from her. "Hey, just trying to thank you proper." Suddenly she saw his face as a street light suddenly came on, shining its light into the alley.

"Look, I gotta go," he said.

"Wait," she said. He abruptly stopped. "I already know what you look like."

He looked back at her. "I hoped ya wouldn't notice."

"Yeah," she said, shaking her head back and forth. "Not notice a big green bald guy who just so happened to save my ass."

"Just didn't want ya t'freak out," he said as she took off his hat.

"Why would I freak," she said comin' out of the alley. "I live with guys who look a lot freakier than you." Thinking of home, she looked at her watch. 11:45 pm. "Damn, I'm gonna be late. Shit, I'll get grounded for life."

"Hey, I could give ya a ride if you like," he said.

"You have a car?" she asked.

"No, I got a bike," he said.

"Cool, then let's go," she said, taking his hand. "Be the way my name's Flame."

"Raf," he said. He led her to the spot he left his bike. He got in first and handed her his helmet. She got on behind him. "Hold on tight."

"No problem, hot stuff," she said. He gave her a confused look. No human girl ever called him that He smirked just thinking about it.

Linette gave him the directions and soon they stopped at the first gate of Xavier Institute. "Ya live here," he asked as she got off the bike.

She took off the helmet and handed it back to him. "Yeah."

"Thought this was a place for eggheads," Raphael said. "My brother Donnie talks about it all the time. How he'd loved t'go t'school here, if…"

"If what?" she asked.

"It we were human," he said. "Not mutants…freaks."

"Wait a minute," Linette said. "You really don't know what kind of school this is, do you?" Raphael gave her a blank stare. "It's a school for mutants, duh." She punched him lightly on the arm. "So maybe you and your brother should consider coming here."

"Actually, I got three brothers, and there's our dad."

"Hey, if you're all mutants I'm sure Professor Xavier would love for you to come here. And as for your dad he always on the lookout for good teachers. "

"A school for mutants, eh?" he said. "You look pretty normal."

"But I'm not," Linette said. "See." She held out her palm so Raphael could see. There stood a fiery little turtle with a bandana."

"How did you…?"

"That's my power," she said. Suddenly flames appeared about her body, outlining it perfectly. "That's why I call myself Flame."

"What's your real name?" he asked as the flames surrounding her died down to nothing.

"Linette," she said, as she walked through the gate. "See you around. Raf."

He waved to her as she was walking away. He got on his bike and rode off.

Linette entered through the front door. Logan was there waiting for her, with a grim look on his face. "Where have you been?" Logan asked. His arms were folded over his chest and he was taping he foot on the carpet.

Linette looked at her watch. "Hey, it's only 7 after 12. I technically I got home 10 minutes, so technically…"

"So technically you get extra DR in the morning. 5am," Logan said as Linette groaned. "No complaining, now, up to bed."

Linette grumbled all the way up to her room. She had one of the single rooms, so she didn't have to worry about waking a roommate. She lay back on her bed thinking about her knight in shining armor, or more like a giant turtle in a slightly tarnish shell. Here she was a damsel in distress and he came to save her.

_Shit, girl, did you just think that. You're supposed to be a bad ass superhero type. _Then she thought. _He was kind of cute. Oh, stop it._

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was 2 am when Raphael finally made it home. The lair was quiet, so he thought he would slip into his room before anyone noticed. "Just one moment," he heard the voice of his father.<p>

"Can't this wait until morning?" he asked.

"It is morning," Splinter said. "Once again you and your brother Leonardo had words."

"It was nothin', Master Splinter," Raphael said. "He just gets on my nerves sometimes. I just wish he'd get off my back sometimes."

"I understand," Splinter said, coming towards him. "Please, Raphael, make peace with your brother."

"But…" Splinter was unyielding. "Alright, I'll talk to him… into the morning."

Rafael quietly walked to his room. As he lay down on his bed he thought of the girl he had saved that night, and how she wasn't scared off by his appearance. It was a new experience for him, someone not being afraid of him. She called him hot stuff, but thought she was the one who was hot. He fell asleep that night thinking about her.

**That's the end of this chapter. Hey, let me know if I should continue. Not sure if this is any good, since I wrote this a while back.**


	2. Chapter 2: So We Meet Again

**Okay, I know I took a while putting out a new chapter, but I almost dropped this story thinking it was not very good. Some of you changed my mind. So here's chapter two.  
><strong>

**Chapter Two: So We Meet Again**

The next morning Rafael awoke unusually early, not that he slept much that night anyway. That pretty little fire starter was still on his mind. He thought about going up top for some breakfast, seeing as Michelangelo was still sleeping. He was the one who did most of their cooking, but Rafael noticed that Donatello was up working in his workshop. That was no surprise. Any free moment he had spent not training he was usually working on something. Rafael stood in the doorway only to see Donatello with his eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Hey, brainiac," he said, stepping inside. "Why ya up so early?"

Donatello looked up from his computer momentarily to see his hot-headed brother standing there. "Good morning to you too, Raf," was all he said.

Rafael walked up behind the chair he was sitting in. "So what's all this?"

"Oh, nothing," Donatello said, letting out a short sigh. "Just seeing if that Jurassic exhibit is still open at the museum." Donello hit a few keys on his computer. "Ahh, yes, today is the last day. We still have time."

"What? To see some old dried out dinosaur bones? Count me out," he said and started to leave the room.

"Oh, come on, Raf," Donatello said. "Get a little culture in your life. It's a very important exhibit. Who knows what we could learn."

"Whatever," Raf said and waved his three-fingered hand in disinterest.

"Hey, it says here that a select group of students from the Xavier Institute will be attending the final viewing."

Rafael stopped cold. He heard that word before. Yes, last night when he drove Linette home. That's the boarding school she attended. Maybe she would be one of the students there today.

"So what time is this show?" Rafael came back and asked his brother.

"I thought you weren't interested," Donatello said teasingly.

"Just wonderin'," he said, not letting Donatello know the true reason for his sudden interest.

"It's at two," Donatello said. He thought for a moment. "We'll need disguises if we're going to get in."

"That's not a problem. A trench coat and hat will work nicely. It's New York City, for cryin' out loud. No one's gotta notice."

"You got me there," Donatello said. "But I'm more interested in this Xavier Institute, must be some exclusive school for genius kids. They don't even have a website."

"That ain't no school for geniuses, Donny," Rafael said.

"How would you know?" Donetello asked, looking up at him from his sitting position.

"'Cause I met one of the kids that goes there," Rafael said.

Donny got up from his computer chair giving his brother an enquiring look. "When was this?"

"Last night," Rafael said. "There I was just ridin' the streets on my bike mindin' my own business when these two punks were hastlin' this girl. So being the gallant guy I am, I stepped in to help her out. She really didn't need any help. That girl can literally turn people into toast. So after we ran off the punks I gave her ride home. She lives at that school."

"So, what are you saying?" Donatello asked.

"That place is a school for mutant kids, that's what?"

"Mutants? Really. That's awesome," Donatello thought. "To think there's other mutant just like us."

"Not really, this girl looks human. If I didn't see her pull that fire gag I never woulda guessed."

"Guessed what?" Donny and Raf looked over to see their younger brother Mikie come sauntering into the room.

"That there's other mutants out there," Donatello said in a dream-like state. "I would love to meet a few. They probably have some fascinating stories." Donny was thinking out loud, not really paying any mind to who was listening. "That clinches it. Now, we have to go to that exhibit."

"Not another bones tour, I hope," Mikie said. "I'd rather go to the skate park."

"Not today," Donatello said. "We're going to the Jurassic exhibit. We have one major outing a month, and it's my turn to pick."

"Fine, but you just wait until it's my turn. Then we'll have some major fun in the sun while riding the biggest waves we can find."

"Mikie's beach dream again," Donatello said shaking his head. "Didn't he learn anything from that Coney Island incident?"

"Did someone say Coney Island?" All three looked around to see Leonardo walk in. "I'm not going through that again." **(Author's note: This was another story I wrote. Sorry, not posted.)**

"No, Leo, just one of Mikie's fantasies," Raf said.

"I found out about this cool exhibit at the museum," Donny said. "Today is the last day, so we have to go."

"Sounds…educational," Leoardo said, indulging Donatello's excitement. "I'm in."

"Sure, why not," Mikie said. "I'll just sleep standing up."

Raf just groaned while Leo and Donny shook their heads. If it didn't involve surfing, skateboarding, video games or food, Mikie had no interest.

"But first we better get in our practice," Leonardo said.

"Okay, guys, let's get going," Donny said as he turned off the lights in the workshop, and they all filed out.

**_At the Xavier institute later that morning…_**

It was well after breakfast and morning classes were about to start, except for a select group of students hand-picked by Doctor McCoy. They were all going on the field trip to the Natural History Museum in the city. They weren't picked because they were exceptional students, but students who were in danger of failing his class. He had his clipboard ready and about to make a roll call.

"Okay, first on my list, Kitty Pride, he called out.

"Right here," she said and excitedly raised her hand.

"Even Daniels," he called out the second name.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here, teach," he said, not very excited about the trip. He had his skateboard in hand.

"Oh, Mister Daniels," Doctor McCoy said. "There will be no need for the skateboard."

"Awe, man," he said, as he stomped up the stairs to put his skateboard away.

"Tabitha Smith," Doctor McCoy called out.

She raised her hand giving a bored disgusted look. "God, Kit, this day is going to be sooo boring," she whispered to Kitty who was standing next to her.

"Hey, at least it gets us out of class," Kitty said. She was good at always seeing the bright side of things. It only made Tabitha want to gag.

"Kurt Wagner," Doctor McCoy called out again.

"Right here," Kurt said, raising his hand and tail in the air. He was in his natural blue form.

"Make sure your halowatch is on before we leave," Doctor McCoy said. "I want a nice smooth trip with no incidences." Doctor McCoy was wearing one today as well. He usually didn't disguise himself, even in public, but today he felt it was necessary. "Rogue," he called out, going back to his list.

"Right here," she said, raising her hand slightly while leaning against the doorframe.

"And finally, Linette Baker," Doctor McCoy said. There was no answer. "Linette?" He called again.

There was a stomping coming from the stairs. "Right here, Doctor man," Linette said bounding down the stairs. Evan was halfway down when Linette passed him almost knocking him down the rest of the way.

"Hey, Linette, watch it," Evan shouted, from a few steps down where she had made him stumble.

"Sorry, Ev," Linette said as he reached the bottom. "Need some help?"

"No thanks," he said, refusing her help.

Linette actually felt bad about it, but Evan was still mad at her from the last time she pummeled him. They were at the skate park and she came bounding towards him not paying attention and crashed into him nearly breaking his arm. He decided then and there that Linette was much too dangerous a girl to hang around.

"Alright, people, let's head out," Doctor McCoy said.

The kids filed out the front door to the awaiting van. Professor Xavier was sitting in his wheelchair by the van watching the kids pile in. "Now, I want everyone on their best behavior." There were several groans and sures, with a few incoherent words in between. "Doctor McCoy, I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you, Professor," Doctor McCoy said as he turned on his holowatch. His blue fur and claws instantly disappeared and he looked to be any normal-looking human. Kitty took the position of Shotgun and cranked up the radio as Doctor McCoy started the van.

Cheers, groans and all incoherent chatter could be heard from the van as it sped away. Professor Xavier watched as the van road through the gate. Logan walked up and stopped as his reached the professor's wheelchair.

"Well, I guess their off," Logan said, taking the cigar out of his mouth. "I just hope these kids keep a low profile."

"Would you feel better if you had gone along with them?" Professor Xavier looked up and asked him.

"Maybe," Logan said. "Then again, an afternoon with those kids… Well, all I can say is better Hank than me."

Professor smiled letting out a small chuckle. "Just the exuberance of youth."

"Yeah, whatever," Logan said and walked back into the mansion.

**_Back in the Sewers…_**

"Just how far is this place again?" Mikie asked, more to Donny than anyone else.

"You should know," Donny said. "It's not like we haven't been there before."

"But that was months ago, and besides I wasn't really paying attention."

"When do you ever," Rafael said, giving Mikie a nudge.

"Hey, I pay attention," Mikie said trying to defend himself. "When it's important."

"Yeah, only when it involves food or video games," Raf said, punching him in the arm.

"Hey, that hurts," Mikie yelled.

"Don't be such a wimp," Rafael said.

"Would you two knock it off and be quiet," Leo said scoldingly. He looked over to Donatello. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah," Donny said. "Should the next sewer grate up ahead."

"Ya know," Mickie said. "We could have just taken the Battle Shell."

"Yeah, right, Mickie," Rafael said, putting him in a playful headlock. "That's inconspicuous."

Donny stopped at the next sewer grate and looked up. "Well, guys, here's our stop."

Donny climbed the latter, followed by Leo, Raf and finally Mickie. They weren't used to be out during the daytime, but this was something that was important to Donny. Besides, they were pretty much covered from head to toe in their disguises. The human clothes they now wore were from a box of old clothes Angel had given them along with some human looking masks**. ( Author's note: Okay, that was taken from the 80s cartoon, but still based in the second series.)**

As they approached the museum Donny noticed that they only received a few stares, but no one was screaming bloody murder so he guessed they were safe.

"Hey, this place isn't as bad as I remember," Mickie said. "They must have given it a fresh paint job."

"Mickie, just shut up and try to blend," Donny said quietly in his ear, but not so quietly that his two other brothers couldn't hear.

"Blend? Yeah, right," Rafael said under his breath. Only Leo heard him. He would have loved to give him a scolding, but one, they were in public in broad daylight, and two Leo had to admit that he agreed with him.

When they entered the building they were greeted by the host at the door who gave them each a pamphlet mapping out all the major attractions and events that were coming up.

The boys trailed down the halls in the direction of the Jurassic Exhibit. They were about to enter when one of the museum employees approached them. "Sorry, but this exhibit is by invitation only."

"Oh, we have tickets," Donny said and reached into his pockets and pulled out four invitation slips.

"Okay, go on in," the young man said undoing the rope to let them walk through.

"Isn't this exciting, guys?" Donny asked. He was like a kid in a candy store. Mikie just rolled his eyes as he followed close behind his brothers.

"What I wanna know is where you got the tickets," Raf asked.

"April," he said. "I asked her if she could get them for us, and she was more than happy to. Besides she's friends with one of the curators for the museum. If fact, he's one of the scientists who is responsible for this exhibit."

"Yeah, Fascinatin'," Raf said looking around. He was in no way interested in the exhibit. He was more interested in a strange group of teenagers on the far side of them. There was a small skinny girl with brown hair in a ponytail. She was all smiles standing next to a girl with short blonde hair. He noticed the sparkly glitter on the girl's clothes. He groaned at the gaudy way some humans dressed. He also noticed a girl with brown and white hair. She was leaning on the wall drinking a soda. She didn't look one bit happy to be there. There were several teenage boys, but he paid them no mind.

Suddenly he saw her, the girl with bleach blonde hair with the black streaks. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her violet eyes sparkling. She was handing out sodas and snacks to the other teenagers. He decided to take a chance and sneak away from his brothers. She was standing on the far side near the girl with the white and brown hair. No one noticed him as he sneaked up behind her.

"So we meet again," he whispered in her ear.

She jumped but thankfully she didn't scream. She looked back to see a stranger in a trench coat. He was wearing some kind of mask on his face. "Do I know you?" she whispered, trying not to draw attention to herself.

"Last night, two filthy street punks, and one gallant guy in green," he said sarcastically.

She laughed silently. "Raf, is that you?" She was giggling quietly.

"Who else?" he asked grabbing her hand. "My little fire starter miss me?" He was flirting with her which only made her laugh harder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked. "If someone sees you…"

"Hey, I came with my brothers. They're over there. I heard some kids from your school was coming here, so I thought I take a chance."

"Excuse me," the guide called out. "No talking, please."

"Sorry," Linette said. She was nervous as Rafael was so close to her. "Look. You should go before you get caught."

"Not gotta happen," he said, flirting with her again.

She looked over to see Lance and Todd, two members of the Brotherhood. _Damn,_ she said under her breath. "Hey, Raf, you better get out of here. See those two guys over there." She slowly pointed to Lance and Todd. "They're major bad news. If they start something…"

"Then I'll finish it," Raf said, moving slightly away from her.

"Raf, no," she whispered.

It was too late. Rafael had sneaked over to where Lance and Todd, better known as Avalanche and Toad, stood. "Hey, guys," Raf said. "The lady over there says you're trouble."

"The lady is right," Lance said. "If you know what's god for you, you'll back off."

Rafael just grinned beneath his mask, reaching for his concealed sai. Todd eyed the weapon and looked a little stunned at first, but before anyone knew what was happening, a gust of wind passed by. One of the bones from the exhibit was moved which made the entire skeleton come crashing down.

"Awe, shit," Linette shouted. "Damn you, Quicksilver."

Everyone in the vicinity was going crazy, running and screaming. Toad jumped up on the ceiling as Avalanche caused a rumble. Raf looked over at the trashed exhibit and realized that this wasn't going to be a boring outing after all.

"Hey, guys," Raf called to his brothers.

"What's going on here?" Leo asked as reached Raf. Mikie and Donny weren't far behind.

"Looks like a mutant free for all?" Rafael said as he took his battle stance.

**Okay, okay, I'm a stinker ending it here. But hey, the next chapter is coming soon and there's a brawl at the museum. Can the X-Men stop the Brotherhood from stealing a priceless gem hidden inside one of the dinosaur bones? They might with the help of four mutant turtles. Plus, some new original characters show up in the next chapter, but are they good guys or bad guys?**


End file.
